


I Feel the Earth Move

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Stages of Love-- Kirk/McCoy [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh





	I Feel the Earth Move

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[james t. kirk/leonard h. mccoy](http://community.livejournal.com/stagesoflove/tag/james+t.+kirk/leonard+h.+mccoy), [star trek reboot](http://community.livejournal.com/stagesoflove/tag/star+trek+reboot)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Star Trek Reboot, Kirk/McCoy, "I Feel the Earth Move"**_  
_Title:_ I Feel the Earth Move  
_Author/Artist:_ [](http://lady-ganesh.livejournal.com/profile)[**lady_ganesh**](http://lady-ganesh.livejournal.com/)  
_Theme:_ Natural disasters (earthquake)  
_Rating:_ PG

"The earth's shaking," McCoy said. "Jim--"

"Yeah, I know," Kirk smirked, rolling off and stretching his arms over his head. "I get that a lot--"

_"Jim!"_

The earth really _was_ moving. "Damn," Kirk said, his eyes widening. "Sorry, Bones, I didn't--"

"Just shut up and get the pillow over your fool head." McCoy, paranoid to the end, already had his in place.

Kirk grabbed his own and settled back in the bed beside McCoy. McCoy was still sweaty, but Kirk didn't appear to mind. "Now we have an excuse to stay in bed."

"...there is that."


End file.
